Harry and his Wolf
by kiroigenaya
Summary: "so,what are we gunna name him?" Sohei asked. "Hotaru,his name is Hotaru." Harry finds out that he is actually adopted by the Potters. he then goes to Japan to try to find his birth parents and figure out how to control his new ears and tail. Yuki/Sohei,no pairing for Ame or Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry,I should be working on my other fics. but I just watched the new anime movie "Wolf Children" or "Ookami Kodomo"...I think thats what its called in Japanese...**

**and OMJ(Jashin[lol]) I just had to make a fic!**

**so lets start with my half-baked Harry Potter fic!**

**warnings! I thought I should put one of these on. meh.**

**so! there will be bashing on Dumbledore,the Dursleys,and mabye the whole wizarding world itself.**

**disclaimer! I dont own ANYTHING! if I did,I would have made Ame leave at about the age of 15-17,not 10!**

Sohei held Yuki's hand as she panted tiredly beside him in their bedroom,holding their newborn son between them.

he was the most wonderful thing either of them had ever seen. sure he was tiny,frail,and _pink_,but he was _their son_. Sohei smiled at his tired wife and asked the question that had been bugging him for awhile now.

"so...what are we gunna name him?"

Yuki looked out the window in thought. it was a pleasant night in July. crickets were chirping,you could hear an owl in the woods not to far away. and the fireflys were...thats it!

Yuki smiled and bent down to kiss her son's forhead.

"Hotaru. his name is Hotaru."

it had been 3 weeks since the birth of Hotaru. the tiny family of 3 lived happily together in a moderate house near the mountain where Yuki's little brother,Ame,lived and protected.

Sohei worked out of town,so he was gone for 1 or 2 days at a time,as his work was quite a ways away.

Yuki however helped her mother with the farm they(mostly Hana,her mother,under the harsh and thurough eyes of grandpa Nirasaki. who had passed away in his sleep four years ago.) had made in their yard at the base of the mountain.

Yuki stood up from the potato patch and smiled at her mother,who was cooing over Hotaru,who was blowing bubbles with his spit.

her mother was still as beautiful as ever,with only a few grey hairs showing up to show her age of 41. Yuki made her way over to the house to get a glass of water,leaving her baby to be cuddled by his grandmother.

everything seemed to happen so fast,1 minute Yuki was getting some water and the next she heard her mother scream and her son let out a wail that could break glass.

she rushed out of the house,not noticing that she had her ears,teeth,claws and tail out,and she wouldnt have cared anyway.

she ran out the doors to see her mother sobbing uncontrollable. and thats all. there was no prrof Hotaru had ever even been there.

"h-hes g-go-GONE!" Hana sobbed. Yuki felt something shatter inside her. she didnt notice when she turned into her wolf form and howled her anguish to the world,nor did she notice when an answering howl came from the tip of the mountain,cutasy of her brother.

Yuki was dead to the world. she only just managed to change back into her human form before the first of the neighbors arrived. after that,the only thing she was capable of was clutching onto her husband,her mate,and sobbing worse then her mother at the loss of her cub.

"are you sure its ok Albus?" James Potter asked as he looked at his wife who was cooing over the little baby that Albus Dumbledore had given them not a minute ago.

"of course its alright my boy. the poor child is an orphin,his mother died in childbirth and his father,I'm afraid,didnt want anything to do with him." Dumbledore said in fake sadness.

"oh,how could anyone not want this little cutely?" Lily,James wife,asked from the couch she was sitting on with the baby in her arms. James and Lily had been trying for almost a whole year now to have a child,but the doctors at st. mungos said that Lily was unable to carry children.

James was still suspicious though. the child had been bawling his eyes out when Albus first arrived,but had calmed down at the sight of Lily and James. James was sure it was because they looked like people the child knew,but Albus said that he was mistreated by his father and his mother had died,so who did they look like to the child?

"well,I'll take my leave now. by the way,what are you going to name the child?" Dumbledore asked. Lily and James looked at each other,and seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"Harry,Harry James Potter."

**well,thats the prologue done.**

**I'll be working mostly on this for awhile,try and get it out of my system for a bit.**

**I'll be posting a new one-shot within the week as well. (I hope.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! I've completely forgotten what I was going to do with this story,so I am,unfortunatily,making it up as I go along. I will be working on it though. no pairings of any kind for Harry or Ame. canon pairings mostly otherwise. and I'M SOOO SORRY ITS TAKING SO LOOONG! DX**

it was over. it was finally over.

Harry Potter stumbled into the old and crumbling castle that he had called home for the last seven years. Hogwarts had become a battle ground,past classmates and friends having become enemies at the last moment.

Harry took a beep breath as he looked around at what used to be the entrance hall,but now was litle more than rubble.

it hurt to think about what had happened not even an hour ago. how he had gone into the woods expecting,and accepting of his own death. but instead he had found himself in an almost painfully white and clean version of Kings Cross station. not only that,but he had come face to face with his parents! the family had a teary and heartwarming reunion,but then they told him something that nearly made him cry.

they told him that he was adopted. adopted! they told him Dumbledore had brought him to them when he was a baby and told them that his mother was dead and his father didnt want him. but then they told him something that made it worse.

Dumbledore had lied.

Harry walked through the hole that used to be filled by the painting of 'the fat Lady' and into the wreckage that was the Griffindor common-room.

he tried to keep his tears in check,tried not to let them fall and show the world how he felt. but it was useless as he walked up the stairs to the boys dorms,he felt large salty tears make their way down his cheeks.

by the time he got to the first year boys dorm he was trying desperatly not to sob his heart out.

he sat on the window seat that he had spent many nights sitting on in his first year. he looked out at the veiw that once was a beautiful veiw of the forest,lake and Hagrid's hut,but now only looked at the smoking remains of said hut and an even more forboding than usual forest.

as he sat there,Harry couldnt help his mind wondering back once again to the meeting with his parents.

-**flashback**-

"I'm...adopted?" Harry whispered as his moth-Lily Potter hugged him tightly.

"yes Harry,I'm sorry to tell this to you in such a way,but Lily and I arent your biological parents." James said sadly. Lily sniffed and pulled away from the hug to wipe her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"now,sweetheart,we need to tell you something important." Lily said softly.

"Dumbledore brought you to us saying that your mother had died in child birth and your father didnt want you. but as soon as we died,we learned the truth." James said.

"the...truth?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"yeah,the truth. the truth that your biological parents were,are,still alive." James finished.

Harry felt as if he was about to faint. he sat down on one of the benches and stared at where the entrance to platform nine-and-three-quarters would be.

"so...their alive? and I...I still have family?" he asked quietly,barely above a whisper.

"thats right Harry! you have a family! one that will be way better than my disgusting sister and her husband!" Lily declared firmly.

"Harry,our time here is running out and we still have so much to tell you. we love you,we always have! dont ever think otherwise! Padfoot loves you to,and Moony,and Tonks,and everyone else! be carefull sweetheart! your mother's name is Yuki Fujii! she lives in Japan!" Lily was shouting at the end because as she was talking the station,and James and Lily,were disapearing.

-**end flashback**-

**A/N the rest happened like in the book/movie. Narcissa helped Harry,they all went back to Hogwarts to gloat at the 'light' side. the battle,Neville being awesome,poor Fred ;-; and everything else.**

so here Harry was,finaly having a moment to grieve and think over what his adoptive parents had told him.

Japan. he had to go to Japan! and then he had to find Yuki Fujii. well,the bright side was that Dudley had,after the 'incident' with the Dementors,he had become a much nicer person in general. and had,in a rare case of 'sharing',shown Harry how to use a computer. and by extension,the internet.

months later,Hogwarts has been fully rebuilt and Harry was living in a small apartment building in muggle London.

"ok,now that I have nothing to work on in the wizarding world,I can try to find my mom." Harry said as he booted up an old computer he had found. it was cheap,and all he had to do was find Yuki Fujii,after that he wouldnt need it anyway,seeing as magic usually caused electronics to go boom.

"aha! Yuki Fujii,married to Sohei Fujii. 39 years old. 3 kids,1 declared missing (I'm guessing thats me) the other 2,twins,a boy and a girl,named Hinata and Hikaru,age 8. they live in **(sorry guys it doesnt say on Google so I'm going to have to make something up :/ )** Hisoka Meadows,Japan. great,thats all I need!" Harry said happily as he wrote the address down.

the cry of a toddler came from a small cot by the window. Harry hurried over and picked the electric blue haired child up and started cuddling and playing with him while the child calmed down at being held and cuddled by his godfather.

"hear that Teddy? we're gonna go see my real mummy and daddy and see if they'll like us. wouldnt that be nice? and they have little kids for you to play with to." Harry said,but not with to much baby voice as that would always remind him of Bellatrix Lestrange and her disgusting over usage of said voice.

the 2 year old giggled as Harry tickled his foot,which he then stuck in his mouth to get it away from the tickling fingers. he didnt understand many of the words spoken,but he could tell that his Hawy was excited,so he giggled and nodded like a good little boy.

"alright,in three days we're going to Japan." the 18 year old said with determination.

**I'm sorry for the wait! but I've finally finished this chapter!**

**also,if anyone wants to they can 'adopt' any of my fics,but they have to say they got the idea from me,k? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**soo...I'm bored,and I realized I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN MONTHS! however,I also had pre-written two chapters of HahW...so...yeah :/**

Harry made his way towards Gringotts bank,having left Teddy with his grandmother Andromeda tonks so that he could get some stuff done before leaving. he was glad he had already smoothed things out with the goblins about the whole 'stealing' thing.

walking in,he made his way to the only open counter.

"excuse me? I would like to do an inheritance test," Harry said.

"hmm,very well mister Potter. I do not know why you would need such a thing,but that is none of my business." the goblin sighed as if with great effort and wrote a small note and after calling for a younger looking goblin,told him to take Harry to the testing room and to give the note to one of the goblins there.

following the goblin,Harry found himself in the 'testing room' faced with three goblins.

the goblin who lead him there gave the oldest looking one the note and then scurried out of the room as if his bum was about to be set on fire.

"hmm...so,you wish for an inheritance test to be done?" the elder goblin asked in a voice scratchy with lack of use and age.

"uh,yes please." Harry said slightly nervously,the three goblins were staring at him rather peircingly.

"...very well,there will of course be a charge..." the goblin said,sending Harry a look that said he should have expected that. Harry nodded.

"very well,let us begin." the goblin said before the other two goblins went around so the they were in a triangle formation around Harry.

"mister Potter,we will now begin the ritual for your inheritance test. please keep your movement to a minimal." then the pain started.

Harry awoke what felt like hours later on what felt like a plain hospital bed.

he felt around the side table and put his glasses on,now being able to see he was still in gringots and that he was,in fact,on a hospital bed.

"ah,mister Potter,I see you have awakened." Harry turned to look at the voice and saw it was the elderly goblin from the testing room.

"um,yes sir. what happened?" Harry asked as he tried to stand,but found that his legs were far to weak to even move from their possition on the bed.

"something came up during the test. you see,that test was meant for human wizards and witches,not what we call Lupus Dimidium. or in english 'Wolf Half'." the goblin said,staring at Harry.

**(I use google translate for a lot of stuff -3-)**

Harry stared at the goblin as if he was insane.

"what do you mean 'wolf half'?! I'm not a werewolf! I have no idea what you're talking about!..." Harry was going through his mind trying to think of what the goblin could mean.

that was when he noticed that he felt...different...

he felt at the top of his head and was stunned to find a...a pair of ears...?!

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Harry yelled as he used his hands to feel around where his normal ears would be but there was NOTHING THERE!

the goblin held out a mirror for Harry and he took it with a mounting feeling of dread.

"no,you are not a mere werewolf. you are a Lupus Dimidium,and that is a big difference." he said as he watched Harry stare at his new reflection.

"h-how is this even possible?" Harry asked in a slightly shakey voice while saring at his new slightly canine face.

"it is a species of wolf-human hybrids that used to be rather common in japan and ancient rome,hence the latin name. but in the last two hundred years or so they have become near extinct." the goblin said this with a sad tone.

"but,if they're extinct,how am I one of them?" Harry asked as he discovered his new tail and was currently examining it by touching,pulling(not his brightest idea) and wagging it.

"nearly extinct. there were one or two families left. you must be decended from one of them." the goblin said seriously.

"I...see,so either my mother or my father were one of these 'Lupus Dimidium'?" Harry asked.

"exactly. there are no 'half' Lupus Dimidium,you are always one if either of you parents are,no matter what the other parent is. if one parent is an LD **(I will be using LD now)** then all the children will be to. it was rather scandalous when someone had children that werent LD when they were married to an LD." the goblins voice had taken on an amused tone this time.

Harry sat staring into space,trying to sort all this new information out in his head.

"now,if you would like the results of your inheritance test," the goblin left the sentance hanging as he held up a peice of parchment.

"yes thank you" Harry said as he took the parchment from the goblin,who then left after telling him the directions to get out of the bank.

Harry then began reading the results.

_inheritance test results for mister Fujii Hotaru (Harry Potter)._

_father: Fujii Sohei,James Potter(by adoption)._

_mother: Fujii Yuki,Lily Potter(by adoption)._

_godparent(s): Ookami Ame(uncle),Serious Black,Alice Longbottom._

_heir apparent of: Potter(by adoption),Black(by death of godfather),Ookami,Fujii,Slytherin(by rite of conquest),Gryffindor(by adoption),Peverel(by adoption and magic)._

_proxy of: Lupin(by godson)._

_vaults(oldest to newest): Peverel,Slytherin,Gryffindor,Black,Potter,Potter trust vault,Lupin(proxy of)._

_estate(s): Peverel Hovel(Godrics hollow,demolished),Slytherin Castle(Gaunt manor,demolished),Gryffindor Castle(Hogwarts School),Number twelve Grimould Place,Black Manor(demolished),Potter Manor(sealed by magical guardian Albus Dumbledore),Hisoka Meadows,Hisoka Springs (farm)._

_house elves: Kreature,Dobby(deceased),Winky(deceased),Abby(deceased),Elsey(deceased)Kinley,Voilet,Mari,Bobby._

"why does it say Dumbledore sealed Potter manor? how could he do that?" Harry asked the goblin from before who had come in to check on him.

the goblin checked the parchment and made a 'huh' sound.

"I wouldnt know,mister Potter. even as your magical guardian he wouldnt be able to seal Potter manor. but I have it on good authority that he also sealed the late lord and lady Potter's wills. however,since the old man is dead you can unlock them if you wish. would you like to do so?" the goblin asked.

"yes,I would love to hear what my parents wills say,and I'm rather curious about 'my manor"

"so...um,if all of,um 'my' house elves could come here please?" Harry asked the empty room he was in,hoping the house elves would somehow hear and co-'POP'

several house elves were now in front of him.

"hello Master!" the youngest looking ones said excitedly.

"hello Master. what do yous be needing of Kreature and others?" Kreature asked as he went into a low bow that almost made his nose touch the ground.

"um,well I recently learned that I have all you house elves,and I'm going to be moving to japan soon and I didnt want to leave anyone here." Harry said,trying not to notice the awe shining in the unnamed house elves eyes.

"why is Master traveling to japan? old Mistress told Kreature of nasty place full of vermon and _filth_ and-" Kreature was inturrupted by the oldest of the unnamed house elves,who wore a piece of fabric over hershoulders like a shawl,swatting him with a newspaper she had pulled out of no where.

"none of Masters house elves shall use such dirty language as long as Mari is in charge! bad Kreature!" she said as she swatted him again.

"um,its ok um,Mari was it?" Harry said/asked her.

"yes Master,I am Mari,or Marigold,but us house elves preffer shorter names. this is Voilet,who does in fact like her full name-" here she pinted with her newspaper to one of the younger ones who had a purple bandanna tied over her hair "-and this one is Kinley-" she pointed to one that had leaf green hair "-and this one is Bobby" she pointed to one who had an extra pillowcase tied around his shoulders like a cape.

"and we is your house elfies now!" Voilet said with a slightly squeaky high pitched voice that was filled with excitement.

"yes yes!" Kinley said nodding his head as he gave Harry the same look of adoration and awe that Voilet was giving him.

"what can wes be doing to help Master?" Bobby asked calmly.

Harry smiled,they were kinda cute.

"I need your help getting to Potter manor. I've had it unsealed so I dont know what state its in so I thought I'd get some reliable help" yup,that was deffinately the right thing to say.

all the elves swelled up with pride and happiness,Kreature and Bobby having smug grins while the rest were close to happy tears.

Mari shook her head and chuckled. leave it to a Potter to get people he just met to love him.

"do you really have to go?" Hermione asked for the upteenth time in the hour that she had known of his plans to leave.

he had called and asked her and the Weasleys to come over to Grimould so he could talk to them about his plans to find his birth parents.

the Weasleys had been in an uproar about him being adopted. mrs. Weasley had burst into tears at the story Lily and James had told him,and mr. Weasley had taken her out of the room to calm her down.

Ron had been in shock on the couch in the sitting room next to Ginny who was playing with Teddy.

George had made some jokes to try to lighten the mood,but his heart wasnt in it. hadnt been in it since Fred died.

but now it was just Harry,Hermione,Teddy and Ron.

Harry was packing up the last of his and Teddys things for the move to japan. he had asked Hermione and Ron to help,but Ron was being lazy and Hermione was trying to get more information out of him and/or to make him reconsider.

"Hermione stop asking! me and Teddy are going to japan and thats that." Harry finally snapped at her.

"oi,no need to get so snippy Harry!" Ron was instantly to his fiancees deffence.

"I dont see why shes so against me going to japan! I already told everyone that I have to find my birth parents,so whats the problem?!" Harry yelled as quietly as possible so as to not desturb the toddler sleeping in the next room.

"you know what? it doesnt matter! come on Ron." Hermione said as she dragged Ron,who was glaring at Harry,out of the house angrily.

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Mari?" Harry called

'POP' "yes Master?" Mari asked in her perfect dialogue.

"could you please finish up the packing?" Harry asked tiredly.

"yes Master. you should get some rest." and with a 'POP' she was gone.

the next week was spent salvaging what the elves could out of the old abandoned manor. since it had been sealed right after a death eater attack that had taken his grandparents lives,it was in pretty rough shape. Harry had desided that since he didnt actually need a manor and since he had Grimould that he would salvage what he could and then seal it again for any future generations.

while Bobby,Violet and Kinley were packing up anything worth packing from Potter manor,Mari Kreature and Harry packed up Grimould.

when the week was up the elves stayed in Grimould waiting to be called by Harry when he found a place to live in Japan.

Harry,having already said his goodbyes,picked up Teddy and headed for the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry rocked Teddy in his arms lightly as he picked up their luggage from the airport in Japan.

it was rather late in Japan but he wasnt very tired,although the little bundle in his arms was snoozing contentedly.

he called a taxi and managed to get them to a hotel for the night.

once in their room,he put Teddy in the little cot for babies and toddlers and got ready for bed.

once he was ready he went to the bathroom to practice his transformation. the goblins said he needed to do so every twentyfour hours if he could,to et into the swing of it and so that it doesnt happen unexpectedly.

he stood in front of the mirror and transdormed into his LD form and then back. everytime he did he felt like a lost piece of himself was restored.

his being an LD was the one thing he hadnt told the Weasleys about,he didnt want them to think of him like a werewolf. he knew they wouldnt hate him or anything,but they'd look at him like he had a disease and was to be pitied for it. they'd looked at Remus like that sometimes.

once he finished practicing he went to bed.

the next day he managed to get a small apartment for himself and Teddy until he could work everything out with his family.

and wasnt that a weird thought?

he had called Mari to tell her and the other elves that he wasnt ready for them to come with all his stuff yet,but once he really got settled into an actual house he'd call them.

after the movers unloaded the last of his 'muggle' things,him having moved country with minimal magical use,he started to unpack the basic things he and Teddy would need.

it took a while. thank goodness he'd delivered Teddy to a nursery or 'day care' before starting,otherwise the little ball of joy wouldnt have been in a very good mood having not gotten very much attention from Harry. but he should be fine at nursery.

three days later,and Harry and Teddy were on their first trip into the town that Harry was born in.

he'd actually started to go by the name Hotaru,but he just changed his last name to Kuromaru instead of Potter.

so Hotaru and his godson were on their way to Hisoka-mura.

their first stop? the nature preserve hiking trail on the mountain.


	5. long awaited Chapter 5

**o. m. g.**

**I'M SO SORRY OMG I DONT EVEN HAVE AN EXCUSE!**

**ok...thats a lie. my excuse is that last april my grandma who lives in kentucky died so my family went on a trip there to help with the funeral. and guess what? no internet there :/**

**when we got back I just...didnt have the will power to get writing again...**

**I meant,honestly,but...**

**but I git a review today saying that the person (I'm terrible about looking at the names :/) couldnt wait to see what happened next in this story.**

**and this is my fave story right now so :P**

"see that Teddy? arent they pretty?" Harry asked pointing at a big patch of flowers his godson was cooing at.

he heard a woman chuckle behind him and turned to see a woman around mrs. Weasleys age smiling at the laughing toddler in his arms.

"sorry to bother you,but I havent seen such a happy looking family up here in a while" she said as she walked over.

"I'm Harry,and this little ball of happiness is my son Teddy" Harry said sticking his hand out and giving the toddler a bounce,making him burst into excited giggles.

"pleased to meet you,my name is Hana" she smiled again. she looked almost his age when she smiled. he couldnt help but smile back.

the three stayed together for the day as Hana showed them around the mountain. apparently she came here every sunday.

at the days end,she invited him to dinner,but he had to decline as he had unpacking to do. then they went their seperate ways,Harry never noticing the wolf that had been following them the whole way,making sure this weird smelling newcomer wouldnt hurt his mother.

the next day Harry and Teddy were once more exploring,but this time it was to find a place to leave Teddy for the day,as Harry wanted to get a job soon.

so far no luck.

T eddy was getting restless in his stroller and he himself was getting frustrated.

they were about to go back home when Harry saw one place they hadnt been yet. it was a nice looking little farm,not to far from where they lived,though they werent neighbors.

"well,this is the last try for today Teddy" Harry said as he pushed the stroller full of pouting toddler towards the door of the house.

Harry knocked on the door and waited as he heard talking inside. then the door slid open.

"Harry?" Hana asked as she poked her head out.

"oh hi Hana,I'm sorry if I'm interupting something" Harry said as he saw two other women looking over Hana's shoulder.

"oh nonsence! come on in" Hana said as she opened the door fully to let him and Teddy in.

the other two women started cooing over Teddy as soon as he was lat out of the stroller on the floor with some old toys from Hana's now grown kids.

"so,introductions! Harry,these are my friends Chiko and Ayame,girls this is the Harry I told you about from the mountain" Hana said. the one she named as Ayame gave a sly look at Harry.

"isnt he a little _young_ for you Hana? and you sir must have a thing for _older women_ hmm?" she said,before Hana smacked her arm making her laugh as both Hana and Harry now had red faces.

"oh dont be ridiculus Ayame. you know her heart forever belongs to the dashing man she always talked about when we were younger" Chiko said giving Hana a small pat on the shoulder.

"yeah yeah get on my case why dont you" Ayame fake pouted.

at that point Teddy decided to come talk with Harry,if the pull on Harry's pants and the babbling was anything to go by.

"yes Teddy? you need something?" Harry asked jokingly as Teddy started babbling a mile a minute at him,occasionally pointing at one of the other people in the room.

"well,that reminds me why I'm here in the first place!" Harry said,turning to Hana.

"I need to get a job,but Teddy's to little to be home on his own all day and he isnt even old enough for preschool so...could you be a babysitter Hana? please?" Harry gave her the puppy eyes. seeing his Hawy do so made Teddy join him so Hana had to deal with double.

"haha ok ok just stop with the eyes you big puppies!" Hana laughed.

the next day,Harry left Teddy with Hana and went to find a job.

it wasnt very easy. with his age no one wanted him to work for them,or he didnt like the place,or they just didnt have any jobs open.

in the end,he managed to find a jod at a small store in town. they sold things like watches and necklaces and books. basically small stuff you'd find in a pawn shop.

Harry liked it there,it was a nice shop and the other two employees were friendly.

the pay didnt really matter,as he was stinking rich anyway,but he wanted to hide that fact for as long as possible.

that evening Harry went to pick up Teddy and found Hana taking a nap and a man playing with Teddy.

Harry stared at them,not sure what to do as the man was obviously let in by Hana and was probably trustworthy,but Harry didnt know him so...

but just as Harry was about to go get his godson from the strange man something shocking happened.

the man kind of twitched and suddenly he was half wolf,like Harry was when he was half transformed.

Harry's gasp was just barely covered by Teddy's burst of happy laughter as he started bating at the man's ears.

but the man must have heard him anyway because he whipped his head around to stare at Harry.

they both stiffened as they had a stare down,neither willing to look away first. until Teddy burst into happy babble and scampered over to Harry.

the man exhaled through his nose as he watched Harry pick up teddy,then he returned to his fully human form.

the man stood up and continued to stare at Harry until finally-

"Ame." he grunted softly and Harry decided that was most likely his name.

"Harry." Harry replied and the man,Ame,nodded.

"you were on the mountain,with my mother the other day." Ame said,tilting his head a little to indicate Hana's room,where soft snores were coming from.

"your...mother?" Harry's brain blanked. wasnt the only one to have any connection with any Lupus Dimidium was his...grandmother...oh wow.

what a development.

**cliffy~**

**sorry,I'm ending it on a cliffhanger to try to motivate myslef to write the next chapter :/**


	6. two chapters in two days? wow!

**I'm glad you guys liked the new chap :D**

**I got a few reviews like "Teddy's so cute~" and "hee hee cant wait to see what Ame's reaction is when he finds out about Harry" and such.**

**now,I personally feel like I'm rushing the story :/**

**you see,I dreamed up the first idea,so it feels like its supposed to be slower but it was a dream so its actually shorter...?**

**anyway tell me if you think its moving to fast please :/.**

Ame was still staring at him.

it was kind of creepy. but Harry supposed that what with living alone on the mountain for over ten years with only his mother and occasionally his sister and or brother in law coming to see him,he'd kind of lose the whole "dont stare" thing...

Hana meanwhile was humming softly to a sleeping Teddy,who she was rocking in her arms.

"you werent shocked about me." Ame said,softer than the grunted introductions earlier.

oh dear,here we go. "um,yeah. I've seen some weird things in my life." Harry said truthfully.

"oh? like what?" Hana asked from becide him. Harry jumped a bit,not having noticed her put Teddy in a little cot on the other side of the room.

"um,well...Teddy's mother could change how she looked to an extent. like colors or the shape of her face or eyes. Teddy can do it to." Harry said.

"ooh really? thats so cool" Hana said with a small smile over her shoulder at the sleeping toddler.

Harry nodded,then yawned.

"oh,its rather late isnt it? you should get home so you can get to work tomarrow." Hana said as she and Ame stood.

"yeah,I should get going as well." Ame said.

"thank you for coming Ame,I havent seen you in human form in a month!" Hana smiled as her son blushed a little.

Harry picked up Teddy and headed towards home.

the next day Harry took Teddy back to Hana's house and went on about his day.

well,he did until someone came in and the other two employees,a girl about seventeen years old named Kiki and a man around thirty something named Eichi,jumped to attention.

Harry was sitting at his desk next to Kiki,until she kicked him under the table so he stood up to.

"hello all,dont worry this isnt a surprise inspection or anything." the man said and Kiki and Eichi relaxed and chuckled embarrassedly.

the man turned and Harry was struck by how much they resembled each other. well,when Harry wasnt under a glamour to look like Harry Potter.

"hello,you must be the new guy. I'm the owner of this store. my name is Sohei Fujii" the man...his father said,stretching out his hand to shake Harry's.

this town was way to small to avoid anyone for long.

"I'm Harry Potter...sir" Harry said,adding the 'sir' because Kiki had kicked him again.

how could his dad own this shop? didnt he work out of town?

well,it didnt really matter anyway. this was an oppertunity to get to know his father without giving himself away!

**so...I need an answer to the "do you think I'm rushing?" thing,because it will determine what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7 drama!

**its been so long since I wrote any of this story that I got to reread it with only vague ideas about what was going to happen XD**

**that was fun.**

**I'm going to make this chapter really long for the really...really,really long wait. and also I recently found the manga/book of the wolf children at the library across the street,so I'm reliving the feels.**

**I've been informed that I'm not going to fast in this story,and also that Ame should have been able to smell that Harry was his nephew.**

**my answer is...magic.**

**and remember that I'm not doing noncanon pairings...**

-[annnd begin!]-

it was pretty nice,getting to know his father.

Kiki and Eichi were nice as well,although Kiki was a bit of a tsundere when it came to Harry.

apparently Eichi had been classmates with Sohei and his wife,Yuki. while Kiki was Yuki's best friend Shino's daughter.

this town was much smaller than Harry thought.

Sohei did in fact work out of town,but he had inherited this shop from his father after his death and his mother not wanting to give it away,even after she remarried,so now he employed some friends he knew needed some money and that was that.

Eichi had plenty of stories from his and Sohei's school days to tell Harry,mostly in front of Sohei as well,just to rile him up about how he was always a goofball with the rest of the class but when it came to Yuki Sohei was all intense stares and fallowing her around.

Harry loved hearing stories about their school days,and even more about their lives after school.

he'd even been told about his own kidnapping. he hated the somberly resigned look on Sohei's face talking about it.

-[time skip!]-

it was a tuesday when it happened.

just a regular tuesday. nothing special or unique about it.

but then the bell above the door jingled,signaling the arival of a customer.

"hello,how can I...help you?" Harry asked with only a small moment of hesitation when he saw the woman,with Sohei walking in behind her.

she had dark red hair down her back,held out of her face with a few clips. she wore a pretty white sun dress with a flower sewn at the bottom.

she smiled faintly and he couldnt help but see her resemblance to Hana...

and himself.

"oh good,you're in today. Harry,may I introduce you to my gorgeous wife Yuki?" Sohei grinned,chuckling when Yuki scoffed and lightly smacked his chest as her cheeks went pink.

"nice to meet you,mrs. Fujii." Harry said.

"pleasure to meet you to. just call me Yuki." she smiled.

"so,my mother has told me about you and your son. did you know she moved here with me and my younger brother Ame when we were little?" Yuki asked.

"yeah,Hana and her friends told me when we first visited. I've also met your brother at Hana's house..." from the shocked look on their faces Ame and/or Hana hadnt told them about that encounter. well,if Hana hadnt thought it to important,than he guessed he didnt really need to out himself as knowing about 'the wolves' just yet.

after some more chatting,Sohei and Yuki left with an invitation for Harry to visit for dinner at Hana's house.

-[time skip to family dinner]-

apparently,Yuki and Sohei had forgotten to tell him the family dinner was for Hana's birthday. Harry spent a few minutes panicing about not having gotten her a present,before he managed to sneak off to the bathroom and conjure a nice necklace for her,which he charmed to warn him if anything happened to her.

she gasped and her smile seemed to glow with happiness as he fastened it around her neck.

she hadnt gotten anything like jewelry since her husband died. she'd been to focused on raising her cu-ahem,children,and then farming,to think of wasting money on such superficial things.

as soon as he had fastened it around her neck,Ame walked in carrying a sleepy Teddy who had obviously played through naptime with his new 'uncle'.

"Ame,you came!" Yuki grinned as she got up to hug her brother.

he nodded,before handing Harry the drowzing baby and giving a small smile at his mother's happyily glowing state.

"so,Harry. why _did_ you move from england,to here?" Yuki asked.

"oh,well. Teddy's mom and dad were planning on leaving england before they died. and I've always wondered what it would be like living in a small country town. and I know japanese and english,so Teddy will grow up bilingual to" he replied.

"and...well,I have some relatives nearby that I'd never met. so when I moved here we started getting to know each other." Harry said.

"well,thats good! I'm glad you have family somewhere Harry." Hana smiled.

at that point two happily giggling wolf children came in from playing in the yard.

Yuki and Sohei freeze,looking from Hana to the children to Harry.

the children also freeze,but that was only because they noticed someone new in grandmas house.

the little boy growled suspiciously,but the little girl say the baby cutely snoring quietly in Harry's arms and walked up to him with stars in her eyes.

"cute!" she exclaims in as much of a whisper as she could make with how excited she was.

Harry chuckled and scooted to the side of his seat.

"you wanna hold him?" he asked,recieving an excited nod,the little girl sat down and he showed her how to hold Teddy.

Hana and Ame (though mostly Hana) had been telling the others who Harry was (in little Hikaru's case) and telling them about how Harry had seen Ame in his half wolf state.

Sohei was chuckling at his wife's pouting about not being told. she was grumbling under her breath about something,but only Ame could hear and he was obviously amused.

after that Harry was introduced to his siblings,the little girl holding Teddy was named Hinata and her brother was named Hikaru.

of the two of them,Hikaru was definitely the more 'wolfish' twin. he was always chacing things and getting up to stuff.

one time he had convinced his whole class to join him in a non-school approved trip to the mountain.

they called themselves a wolf pack and were going to stay on the mountain until their parents came to get them.

but they ran into Hana and she took them back down the mountain.

Hinata was an entirely different type of trouble maker. while she did like to join her brother in some of his schemes,suck as the 'mountain journey' as the students of their class called it,she loved cute and girly things. and she was likely to pickpocket you if she saw you had something she wanted.

she was a budding kleptomaniac,no matter what Sohei and Yuki tried to get her to stop.

she'd been caught getting into a teacher's bag for her pack of stickers she gave for good behavior once,and when her desk was searched they found three doll dresses a hairbrush with a flower printed on it and a few butterfly hair clips.

Harry and Hinata got along fine since the night they met,but it took a little longer for Hikaru to warm up to him.

it helped that all the other members of his family liked Harry.

-[line]-

Harry and Teddy were finishing up dinner when it happened.

Mari popped into the room,shrieking.

the reason why she was shrieking became obvious when she was thrown into the wall and Harry had to grab Teddy and duck the bright red and purple lights of a stunner and bombarda sent at where he'd been sitting.

grabbing his wand he sent an expeliarmus at his attacker,who was dressed in full deatheater robes and mask.

Harry heard the sound of another person apparating in and Teddy crying out in pain.

he barely caught sight of a grinning Rabastian LeStrange holding his Teddy in a tight grip before the deatheaters apparated out and everything exploded.

-[uh oh]-

Harry snapped awake to the smell of a hospital.

he sat up and turned to see Hana sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

suddenly his memories of the attack hit him like an over powered expeliarmus.

he looked around frantically for his wand,before realising no one in the muggle town would know it was important in any way,and would therefore not bring it with him to the hospital.

"nng...Harry?" he turned and saw Hana rubbing her eyes.

"yeah. hi Hana. what...happened?" he asked.

"oh Harry,I'm so glad you're alright. there was a gas leak on your street and...well,you're lucky the fire fighters found you at all." Hana said sadly.

"Harry,I have to ask...wheres Teddy? please dont tell me he was in there with you!" she almost cried.

"no,he...he was k-kidna-" the door opened and a doctor walked in,only to see a now crying Harry and a shocked speachless Hana.

"ah,mister Potter. I'm glad you're doing alright. looks like you'll be able to leave by tomorrow." the doctor said.

Harry didnt have that much time.

he needed to rescue Teddy.

-[to be continued]-

**bum bum BUM!**

**so I was getting bored and it was just starting to feel like Harry should tell them now,or here,or there...and I felt like I needed to spice it up a bit.**

**Rodolphus LeStrange is Bellatrix's husband. he and his brother Rabastian are the attackers.**

**until next time ;P**


End file.
